In My Heaven
by AngryGeoNerd
Summary: Jane gets a lead on her makers whereabouts in a town called Charming. Where she befriends a local bike member. Will he help her get rid of her curse, or are they destined to be cursed forever? This is based in an Alternate Universe. Supernatural beings is based off the show "Being Human" Rated T for Language and Violence. Will change to M for later chapters. Chibs/OC Need Beta
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for read my story. I've decided after a long time to start writing again. I hope am not so rusty.**

** Please read and review. I enjoy comments and concerns! Whatever it takes to make this an awesome fic! I do not own any of the characters. If you are not familiar with the series "Being Human" it is basically a show with supernatural beings. I thought it would be need to crossover the two shows. I will not be tagging this story in the cross over section, simply because after a few chapters, it will be set in the SoA world, with some minor mentions of Being Human. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Present Day-Boston**

Jane suddenly awoke. She could feel the cold earth hug her naked body. "Fuck" she winced as she got up. Her body sore from the change. "I'm never going to get used to this." She sat up and started to examine the damage, she slid her hands over her arms and legs, no bruises, thank god. Her eyes were taking a while to adjust to the sunlight, her vision still blurry. She heard a familiar voice coming from the forest, moments later she could hear ruffled footsteps.

"Jane?"  
Jane raised her arm and waved to get Nora's attention .  
"Right here" Nora walked towards her and handed her the backpack.

Jane nodded and quickly threw on a simple black tee, green cargo pants, and flats.

Jane looked around and noticed Sam wasn't around.  
"Uhm.. Where's Sam?"  
Nora ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well?"  
"Sam got a lead on the man who turned you"  
Jane's heart skipped a beat.  
"H-he found him?!" Jane had spent months trying to track down her maker, but no luck until now.

Nora grabbed her cellphone out of her purse, dialed Sam, and handed it to Jane.

"Check for yourself"  
Jane grabbed the phone and waited until Sam picked up on the other side.

"Hey Babe"  
"It's Jane, Sam"  
"Oh hey, she told you huh?"  
"Yes."  
"Aidan found a lead last night when he was at the Irish bar."  
"James is in California"  
"California?! What the fuck is he doing there?"  
"Something about a biker gang"  
"Thanks for the help Sam, but I'm taking care of this myself"  
"I know. Now come home, both of you"  
Jane couldn't stop smiling. She had finally got a lead on the asshole that had turned her life to shit in just a single scratch. It had been about 3 months since she last saw him.

* * *

**_3 Months Earlier_**

_ Jane was at the Irish bar, which was located a few blocks from her current residence in the wonderful city of Boston. Jane sat at the bar recalling the fight that happened only hours ago. Aidan was once again being a bad vampire. Bishop, the leader of Boston's vampire community, and Aidan's maker was once again, putting evil thoughts into the alreadt distraught vampire. Jane never won these arguments, and after dating Aidan for what seemed to be years, she simply gave up when these types of things occurred.__ Since it was a full moon and the werewolf couple had already gone to the woods, and Sally, the apartment's poltergeist, was nowhere to be found, she decided to hit the bar._

* * *

_ James had spotted the woman from a mile away. How could you not? She reeked of vampire and wolf, and it didn't hurt that the woman was beautiful. Her long, wavy, dark raven hair and almond colored skin. She was perfect; this was the woman he had been looking for.  
Jane could feel the holes burning on her back. She looked back and noticed a man staring right at her with hunger in his eyes. He quickly smiled and raised his glass. Jane hesitated, and raised her glass as well. The man got up and started walking towards her; signaling the barkeep for another round of drinks.  
"James"  
"Jane, nice to meet you"  
Jane studied her guest. The man was Irish, clearly older, wore dark clothes and was most definitely human. The barkeep placed the drinks on the counter they both raised their glasses and clunked them together.  
They had spent a good while talking about nothing in particular. He was curious as to why she was alone at a bar on a Friday night. Jane explained her situation and the man kindly smiled. Jane's phone beeped, it was Aidan. Apologizing and telling her to come home.  
"That's my boyfriend, I have to go" she got up from the bar stool and grabbed her purse.  
James quickly got up. "I can walk you if you want?"  
Jane thought about it for a second and agreed.  
"That would be nice. Thank you"  
She grabbed her coat and followed James out of the bar.  
The menacing full moon looked beautiful behind the Boston skyline. The city seemed peaceful despite the moon. Jane kept walking and continued to admire the night, until she felt a hard hit to the head. she quickly fell to the ground, and was completely knocked out._

_James dragged her body into the alley._

* * *

**SOA  
Present Day, Charming, California**

Chibs wasn't sure what was going on in his pants lately, he couldn't get it hard for anyone anymore, no one aroused him. Even the crow eaters weren't doing it for him. He weakly grinned at the woman who was currently grinding on his leg. He gently pushed her aside and motioned her to leave, not having the balls to actually say the words. The woman gave him a 'what the fuck is wrong with you' glare, scoffed, and then walked off.

Chibs went out for smoke. he greeted the workers of Teller-Morrow with a simple wave. He had the day off and was waiting for Clay's instructions for tonight's gun run. The Irish were very dear to the club, especially with business and tonight's run was going to be big. The men who delivered the guns had a new leader, a guy named James, from Boston. He was a top man in IRA, almost as important as Jimmy O. The club hadn't met the man yet, but understood how powerful he was. Chibs was just glad he was not seeing Jimmy-O this time around, and for that he was grateful. Knowing that it was certain, made his day a little more bearable.

Chibs had sucked the last of the cigarette and threw it on the ground. His pre-pay beeped, he quickly answered.

"Yes"  
"Get ready, the new guy wants to meet us now"  
"It's the middle of the day, ain't that a little suspicious?"  
"James wants to meet the club. Says it helps with business, makes it easier on him"  
Chibs raised a brow. "Alright then, where do we meet?"  
"Docks"  
"I'll be there"

Chibs grabbed his gear and headed off to the meeting place.

* * *

James tugged at his jacket, waiting for the Sons to arrive. He had to make sure he could trust these people, it was for the safety of the cause.

James caught a whiff of a familiar scent coming from his jacket.

"Jane" he muttered her name.

The man hadn't seen her in 3 months. He had wanted to train her and teach her the ways of the wolf, but he himself became occupied with the cause. Getting a call from Jimmy-O about a biker gang, so he had to flee and leave Jane. By now, he knew that she probably wanted him dead, and who could blame her. What he did to her was wrong, but not even James could disobey orders from the men who ranked higher than him. If they wanted an army of werewolves, that is exactly what he was going to give. At least she was familiar with the supernatural, living with two wolves, and a vampire to take care of her. The man couldn't help and breathe in her scent. It was intoxicating.

James could hear the roar of motorcycles as they drove He waved and smiled to the boys and waited for them to park. He quickly stored the memory of Jane into the back of his mind, and got on with business.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hello and welcome to chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please feel free to review! I want to hear your feedback, and it would mean a lot to me. Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jane looked at the GPS, and wished that Aidan wasn't out on "Vampire" business, whatever that meant. She really hated being both pilot and co-pilot and had no clue where exactly the GPS was taking her. Jane was going to have to do this old school, she grabbed the already wrinkled map that was already sitting on the passenger seat, and swerved her Jeep into the emergency lane. Jane studied it, but it didn't take long until her thoughts went back to Aidan, who had mentioned that Bishop really "needed" him and couldn't accompany her. It didn't take a genius to know what he was really up to, and was glad that the trip came in at the right time. She couldn't handle her boyfriend sucking on whore's necks, and getting blood drunk. He usually lived on blood from the hospital that he worked in. Jane could only guess that the supply was somehow cut off.

Sam had done some research and found out that the only way to get rid of the werewolf curse, was to kill James herself. It will be difficult, but she knew it had to be done. The curse had ruined her life, it had taken everything she once had. There was one thing in particular that made her furious to what James had done to her, he had taken away her chance of conceiving children. Of course, she knew it was impossible with a dead boyfriend, but it was obvious the relationship didn't have much left. Jane wiped the tears from her eyes, and continued looking at the map. It seemed that she was near Reno, having a couple more hours until she hit the California state line, and arrive in a town called Charming.

* * *

Chibs sat at the picnic table smoking a cigarette. His thoughts in another dimension. He was thinking about Kerrianne, and wished he could have seen his beautiful daughter grow into a wonderful young woman. Chibs tried his best to keep the tears from falling down his scarred cheeks. Chibs's thoughts were interrupted when Jax, the club's Vice President, went over to give Chibs his share of the nights gun exchange.

"Hey brother, good work tonight, the trade went smoothly" Jax said as he lit up a cigarette and handing Chibs his share of the gun money. He nodded and placed the envelope in his cut. "I'm just glad that I'm not dealing with Jimmy-O. It's getting more difficult not to kill him whenever I see the bastard." He couldn't take it much longer. "It's one of the reasons we decided to use this James guy, he seems like he is all about the cause, and as long as we're selling our guns. I'm fucking great." Jax said with a smile. Chibs nodded, throwing the cigarette on the ground. He got up and gave Jax a hug. "Thank you, Brother."

* * *

Jane had just entered Charming. It was a quiet town, nothing like the city of Boston. You couldn't tell at first glance that a motorcycle gang could actually exist in what seemed to be a perfect town. Even if this place was peaceful, it wasn't home. She missed everyone back home. Jane was lost once again, and decided that the best thing to do was pull into a gas station and ask the clerk if there were any hotels nearby. She would have to continue her search in the morning, she was exhausted, and was in dire need of a bath. The clerk was giving her several locations when out of nowhere, she heard a motorcycle rumble.

_"That must be the local biker gang that Aidan mentioned"_ she thought.  
"Excuse me, how many biker gangs are in this town?" She asked the clerk.  
The clerk curiously eyed her. "Just one. The Sons of Anarchy." she did a quick pause and continued naming off random hotels.  
"Thank you, I think I have enough directions for now."  
Jane rushed out the door, climbed into the Jeep, and followed the man on the motorcycle.

Jane still followed behind the motorcycle. At one point, she got so close to the man that she could clearly see the back of his vest. There, the very large back patch showed a reaper grinning, holding an anarchy symbol in one hand, while holding a gun/scythe on the other. The script read "Sons of Anarchy"

Chibs knew that someone was following him. How could he not? The person got so close to him, even a blind guy could have figured it out. Chibs kept on driving, if they wanted to kill him they would've done so already. He pulled into his driveway, and parked his motorcycle. He knew that the person would be parked a block away, so naturally, he decided to wait for his killer and surprise them. He lit a cigarette and hid behind a wall. "This is gonna be fun" Chibs smirked.

Jane didn't see what house the man had pulled into, but at least she was in the right neighborhood. She parked the car a couple of blocks away, and continued the search on foot.

Jane observed the neighborhood. "Not bad, weird for a biker that's for sure." Jane checked her purse and made sure she had her gun. It was locked and loaded. It was a gift from Aidan. He knew she didn't need it as much, but her wolf powers weren't at max capacity until closer to the full moon, and it made him feel better for making her take this trip alone.

Jane drew closer to the house. She could see the persons bike in he driveway. It was a very nice bike. Jane was so intrigued by the motorcycle that she didn't realize someone was walking towards her.

"Why don't cha take a picture lass, it'll last longer"

Jane jumped back and gasped. "What the fuck!" She put her hand on her chest, totally forgetting that she had a gun. "Scared the shit out of me!"

"Can I ask why you're following me?" Chibs asked and checked the woman out. He had never seen her before, but somehow he felt like he somehow knew her.

Jane gulped, not really sure if she should tell the biker the reason why she was in Charming. Jane knew it would be her only choice, and it would get her closer to finding out where James was hiding. "I'm looking for someone. I've got a lead saying he was here dealing with a local biker gang." Chibs wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but might as well get to the bottom of it. Chibs didn't know who she was talking about, the club dealt with countless people, she'd have to narrow it down. Seeing that the women was innocent and non-threatening he decided to invite her into his house. _"I'm a crazy bastard" _Chibs thought to himself but he'd rather have a beautiful woman in his house instead of him getting drunk and watching a porno.

He gestured for her to come in. Jane hesitated at first, not trusting the man. Jane swallowed and decided it was for the best. Jane needed information, and it looked like the man had it. When Jane walked into the house, she didn't expect it to be almost spotless. "Wow. You have a beautiful home." She half expected there to be bottles and panties all over the floor. Jane quickly blushed, cursing herself for being judgmental.

"Jane" she smiled and looked directly into his eyes.  
"Chibs" They both extended their hands and shook each other's.  
They both felt a surge of electricity and quickly let go of each others hands.

"Nice to meet you" they both said at the same time. Jane giggled, blushing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! I want to know if I am doing justice to the characters! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please provide feedback, I only want to get better! I do not own any of the characters, only Jane, my OC. Thank you guys for adding this story to your favs, and following it. It really means a lot. I am currently in a field camp, and the days are long! I will try my best to update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jane had started to feel wolfy again, and that meant the full moon was fast approaching. She was happy that Chibs was gone most of the day, because she was able to freely scarf down raw steaks without anyone around to judge or give her mean looks. Jane felt guilty for not telling the Scot, but she was afraid he would freak out and make her leave. Besides, who in their right mind would believe that monsters existed? Jane needed a place to stay and receive insight on James's whereabouts, so exposing who she was. was out of the question. She looked at the calendar and noted that she had three days until the full moon. She quickly got dressed into some jeans and a 'SAMCRO' shirt that Chibs had lent to her, and headed out the door. Before leaving, she noticed that Chibs had left his wallet at home, Jane decided to drop it off since Teller-Morrow was on the way to the butcher.

* * *

Chibs could see Jane pull up into the Teller-Morrow driveway,his face instantly lit up.

"Your Old Lady is here" Tig teased.

"Aye.." Chibs smirked.

Jane parked close to the garage. She could see the boys were extra busy today. Everyone was running around, it seemed they had a long line of cars to service. She waved downed Chibs, quickly grabbed his wallet and went over to his work area.

"Hello love" Chibs said, wiping his oily hands on his rag.

Jane shot him a small glare and handed him his wallet.

"I'm not your love, and you forgot this at home; I decided to drop it off, since Teller-Morrow is on the way to the store." Chibs grabbed it and put it in his back pocket. "Thank you, lo-, Jane."

Jane pushed Chibs to the side, "Any news on James?" Jane looked at Chibs eagerly. Chibs scanned the area and made sure no one was eavesdropping, especially Tig. That man loved messing with Jane and annoy the crap out of her. He cleared his throat and continued, "James, along with other members will be here sometime next week. After the gun trade they're gonna be docked for a few days." Jane loved what she was hearing, now all she had to do was attack at the right moment. "Thank you Chibs, see you at home." She kissed his cheek, and walked toward her vehicle. Tig dog whistled at her, Jane shot him the finger. "I love you too sweetheart!" Tig yelled back. Jane scoffed and got into her car and drove off.

* * *

It was the arrival of Jax's baby boy Abel, and all of the Sons were going to greet him tonight at Jax's house. Chibs had tried to invite Jane, but she wasn't picking up her phone. "Where the hell was the woman?" he cursed under his breath. He had really wanted Jane to be there and get to know his family, and maybe meet some Old Ladies. He wanted her to stay, but he didn't know how to ask her. They had hit it off this couple of weeks, knowing that she was only there temporarily, broke his heart. It felt like he couldn't handle another person that he cared about, disappear out of his life.

What came next was a shock to the Sons. During the party, Donna, Opie's wife had been shot. It was like a ton of bricks had fallen on Chibs. He could not believe what had happened. He had just seen her moments ago. He fled to the scene of the accident, just to make sure it was really Donna. Once he was there, his worst fears had been confirmed. Donna was shot in the back of the head. Seeing Opie with his now deceased wife. He could not imagine the pain his fellow brother was going to.

After the paramedics had taken the body, Chibs decided to buy some booze to mourn. He drove by the store and picked up a case of beer and a lovely bottle of bourbon, Jane's favorite. He tried to call her again, no answer.

* * *

When Chibs arrived home and noticed that none of the lights were on, and the door was opened. He quickly dropped the booze, unholstered his gun, and ran inside. "Jane?!, where are you?" he yelled out. He quickly ran to her room, but she wasn't there. "Jane?" He could hear sobbing coming from his room. He dashed towards the noise and found her laying in the dark. "Jane are you alright?" She continued to sob and pointed towards the wall. Chibs turned to were she pointed and found her phone, the glass had been broken, but you could still see the content on the screen.

What Chibs saw took him by surprise. It was a young man covered in blood with a naked woman near him. His eyes were all black and his facial expression looked almost like he was intoxicated. Chibs continued to scroll, the man, if you could call him that, was biting the neck of a woman, others showed the man kissing the woman in the previous photos.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Chibs asked, still holding the phone.

"Yeah.." Jane wiped her tears and blew her nose.

"That son of a bitch" Chibs turned off the phone and placed it on the counter. Chibs then went to pick up Jane from the floor and laid her on his bed.

"Why is he biting that woman's neck?"

Jane giggled, "it's a fetish of his.."

Jane sat up and smiled at Chibs.

"I guess we found a match for Tig" he laughed.

"Probably so. They both do have some freaky fetishes."

Chibs looked at her."More like fucked up." he paused to chuckle.

"Are you going to be alright?" he got closer to her, inhaling her scent.

Jane wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I'm going to be okay. He does this from time to time. I knew it was coming. Just have to finally forget him and move on."

Chibs remembered about the booze outside and quickly went to retrieve them. Luckily, the bottles didn't break. He came back into the room with a glass of bourbon and handed it to Jane.

"Oh, what's the occasion?" Jane cupped the glass tightly in her hands.

Chibs looked at the floor, he gave out a deep breath. "One of my brother's wife has been killed." he paused and waited for her reaction.

Jane stayed still, her eyes focused on a stain in the carpet. She didn't know what to say, so she got up. walked towards Chibs and hugged him tightly. She didn't let go, she didn't want to. She understood how close these men were. They were brothers, and that meant for life. It wasn't like any bond she had ever seen, not even a wolfpack could compare to these men. She smiled and thought about Sam and Nora, and how she will miss turning without them. It was going to be hard. A noise broke her thoughts, it was Chibs, he was crying. Jane stared for a second and realized at that exact moment, that she was falling for the man.

"_But he's human.._" she reminded herself. "_It could never work..._"

* * *

**A/N: Alright. So that was tough. I hope that I have lined up the events with the show. If you see any mistakes, please inbox or comment in the review section. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the favs and to the new followers. Please read and review!**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The alcohol was running low and they needed more god dammit. Jane and Chibs had decided to hit the club house's bar. Once there, they found that a couple of members were drinking as well. Everyone was mourning the loss in very different ways.

The music was loud and Jane was having a good time. She didn't remember the last time she had fun like this.

"_Living with monsters is pretty depressing_" she thought. She sipped on her drink, and danced with another woman. She was having a blast.

Jane was swaying to the music, and Chibs could not get her eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. Chibs took a drag from his cigarette and ordered the prospect to pour two whiskey sodas. He grabbed the drinks and walked towards Jane, who was, at the moment, in the middle of an interesting dance move. Chibs tapped her shoulder and handed her the drink. "Here you go love." Jane smiled and took a large gulp from her drink.

"I'm having such a good time!" Jane giggled and smiled at Chibs.

"Come on, dance with me" Jane grabbed his arms and pushed him towards her. "I don't dance love, big bad biker here" Jane pouted.

"Not even for me?" Jane giggled again and was now finding it a little difficult to stand, let alone dance.

"Come on, lets take a break"

Chibs grabbed her hand and walked her to one of the rooms towards the back of the club house. He made her sit on the bed, while he tidied up the very messy room. He didn't want Jane to be uncomfortable. Chibs was making sure the bathroom was clean, and heard sobbing behind him. He quickly went to Jane, who was on the bed, crying.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Jane took a second to calm down and replied. "How could he do that to me?"

Chibs wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. How could he answer that? He didn't want to say the wrong thing and ruin this already depressing night, but it seemed that asshole had anyway.

"Don't cry over that piece of shite." He sat next to her, "He doesn't deserve a woman like you."

Jane looked into Chibs's eyes, and leaned in for a kiss,

"Are you sure about this love?" he asked.

Jane thought for a second, and finally nodded.

She wanted to be with him. Jane was in love with Chibs.

He grabbed her and started kissing her. Jane's inner wolf came alive and took over. Jane let out a soft growl and got on Chibs's lap.

_"Did she just growl!? Holy fuck! This woman is incredible!"_ He thought.

Jane smirked, looking at Chibs with hunger in her eyes. She nibbled his neck and purred in his ear. That did it. He was going to make her his.

* * *

"Hey! Get out of my room!" Juice yelled at the naked couple. Jane jumped out of bed, feeling kind of cold, she looked down and realized she was naked.

"Hi Jusice.." Jane blushed. Chibs got up and wondered what all the noise was. He looked at Juice staring at Jane.

"Juicy boy, stop staring or I'll cut your nuts off!"

Juice quickly closed his eyes and tried to feel his way out of the room while trying not to bump into something, but failed immensely. "Ouch!" He yelped before finding the door way. "Now I have to burn my bed, and gouge out my eyes" Juice murmured in the hallway.

Jane laughed and started searching the room for their clothes. Once dressed, the couple went out for some coffee at the bar. Tig was passed out on the pool table with his hand down a crow eaters panties. Bobby was slowly making his way to the bar for a cup of joe. Everyone looked like utter shit. "So, what ya kids do last night? Sounded like wild animals fucking." Jane turned a shade of red and smirked and winked at Bobby. Chibs smiled and gave Bobby that "don't you dare check her out" look. Bobby looked over at Juice, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "You don't know what I saw bro..it was horrible." Bobby laughed and poured some more coffee.

Chibs decided it was time to go home and shower. "Let's go love, we gotta clean ourselves up" Jane quietly followed, rubbing her temples, not looking forward to the noisy ride back home.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the couple had fooled around. After they got home, Chibs and Jane had taken a shower together. For the rest of the day, they spent it in their bed.

"Jane" Chibs whispered as he twirled his fingers with Jane's.

"Yes?" Already knowing what he was going to ask. Tig had explained the meaning behind being an Old Lady, and how much Chibs was in love with her.

"Will you be my Old Lady?"

Jane thought for a long moment, and decided it wasn't the right time to commit.

"I will say yes, after I finish my deal with James. I do not want you to get stuck between the crosshairs. This is my problem only, if they found out you gave me classified information, everything will go to shit."

Chibs hated to admit that she was right, but she really was. If his brothers found out that he had spilled secret information to a woman they hardly knew, he would be dead right now.

"Alright love, you need to get this shit resolved. I cannot wait much longer.." he faced Jane and kissed her lips.

"I will darling."

The couple stayed in each others arms, and talked the night away.

* * *

"All you have to do is kill James, and you could be happily ever after with Fillip." Nora explained over the telephone.

"What if it doesn't work out? Then what?"

"It will. Just kill him."

"Oh, I will.." Jane laughed to herself, easier said than done. It was her only chance to have a normal life, and she wanted to spend it with Chibs.

The two girls continued to talk about the random things that were going on in their lives. Jane talked more about Chibs, and Nora could tell how much she was in love with him. Nora talked about her relationship with Sam, the couple had had a rocky couple of days, but everything seemed to be going smoother as of late.

"Aidan seems to be doing a bit better, he is at work right now. Keeps asking about you."

Jane was dreading the conversation about Aidan. Nora had already figured out what happened, and it came to no surprise. but it still pissed her off to no end that he hurt her best friend.

"It's over Nora, and he knows it." Jane stated. She was over the vampire, and had had enough of his bullshit.

"He's been sulking all week, its pretty sad."

Jane scoffed. "He'll get over it, and follow Bishop on his stupid errands. That's what he always does.."

"Oh shit, my lunch break is over, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, Nora. Take care"

*Click*

* * *

Jane was excited about being human again. She was really starting to get annoyed with the wet dog odor that started right before the full moon. No matter how hard she scrubbed it didn't come off. Chibs had mentioned that she smelled amazing, Jane laughed knowing he wouldn't think that if he knew what she really was.

Chibs hadn't been at been at home the last couple of days. Jane didn't dare ask what he was doing. It was his business, she was just there to kill James. Jane didn't want to know what he was up to, it wasn't her place to know, and the less she knew, the better. The woman who was killed, Donna, had really messed up her plans with James, but luckily, he would be docked for one more day, the day of the full moon. Jane thought it to be the perfect opportunity to go and kill James.

Jane was thankful for Chibs letting her know where the boat was located. Since Chibs wasn't at home, she decided to leave a note to let him know where she would be if anything went wrong. She didn't want to call him, since he was busy with his biker stuff. She got in her car, and headed to the other side of town.

* * *

Jane sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent._ "James"._

Following the scent, her senses were all over the place. She could hear the waves crash against the boats, the fishermen reeling in their lines. Finally, she reached the boat. Surprised that there wasn't any guards, she walked up onto the boat and searched for the entrance to the lower levels.

If Jane could smell her maker, than he could smell her, and knew that she was on the boat. Jane reached for gun, making sure it was loaded, and the safety was off. She was thankful that Chibs had taught her how to properly use the gun, something that Aidan had neglected to do. Walking down the lower level steps, Jame's scent was heavy. She followed her makers scent and ended up at the door. Jane swallowed and opened the door.

There stood James ready for Jane to come in. He had an evil smirk on his face. Jane couldn't wait to shoot it off his fucking face.

"Hello Jane. It has been a long time." He smiled at the woman.

Jane stood in front of him and glared at the man, and aimed her weapon at his head.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to me!" Jane said through her teeth.

"I've given you a special gift, a gift that many people don't have, and you think it's a curse?"

"You've turned me into a monster". Tears ran down her face, she still held the gun in her now trembling hands. James didn't move, he stood there and continued to smile at the woman. "You aren't going to shoot me." He said. He snapped his fingers, and within seconds, two men came in and grabbed Jane. They smacked her wrist with enough force, and made her drop the weapon. Jane tried to fight off the men, but it was no use, she was still weak compared to the beasts.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, kicking the air, trying her hardest to break free. The men searched her pockets and took out all her belongings, and make sure that her phone was in pieces before taking her hostage.

"Please, let me go.." Jane begged.

"Not until you learn to respect me.." James waved his hand, and the guards took her to another area of the boat.

* * *

The week had been tough for Chibs and his fellow brothers. Between burying a fellow brothers wife, and dealing with a 16 year old witness. Chibs was exhausted. He hadn't been home, and didn't like the fact that Jane was home alone. She wasn't picking up, and it was making him nervous. He'd have to go check on her tonight. "We've got a lead on who killed Donna. It's a Mayan."

"Let's go!"

"Make sure to be back for Bobby's arrival." Clay yelled out from across the room.

"Aye"

That's right, he had slightly forgotten about his brothers return. It was going to be a helluva party. He really hoped to take Jane and introduce her to Bobby. They'd both love to share recipes. Chibs smiled at the thought. Jane was everything to him, and he planned on making her his Old Lady. It was time for him to forget about Fiona. As much as he loved her, he knew that she will never be his again. Jane had filled the void in his life, and he was forever grateful to have her in his life.

After what went down with the Mayan, it was time to loosen up and have fun. Chibs still wasn't able to get in contact with Jane, and it now seemed that he didn't have time to check on her at home. Bobby had just been dropped off by the ATF. The party goers cheered as Bobby got out of the car. Chibs went up and gave his brother a big welcome home hug.

"Good to see ya brother."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please feel free to review! **

* * *

Night had finally fallen, it was a matter of a couple hours until she would turn. Jane had hoped that somehow Chibs read the note she left for him, but seeing her current situation it seemed rather unlikely. Tears ran down her face when the reality of the situation finally hit her. Would she ever see him again? What did James have planned for her? The last question would be answered soon enough. The door to the rusty metal room that Jane was currently being held in, opened.

"Feeling comfortable, my darling?" He circled around Jane, who was tied to a chair.

"We're about to turn James. You must untie me." She tugged at the rope around her wrists. "I promise I won't runaway." Jane knew what she was getting into when going after James. She had come to the realization that she was now his prisoner.

"I will untie you, only because I do not want to get hurt during the transformation." With a snap of his fingers; the two men from earlier untied Jane. She got up from the chair, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Now" James sat in the now empty chair. "How did you find me?"

"Aidan picked up a lead at the Irish bar where we met. So, I came to California, gathered some information and finally came looking for you." Jane didn't dare mention Chibs. She didn't want James to know her involvement with the club. That would ruin everything and maybe have some people innocent killed.

James wasn't buying her story, but decided it best to forget about it. Jane was with him now, and he was going to keep it that way. The plan was to take her back to Ireland with him. There, they would find more humans that were worth the gift, and have them both as their leaders. A pack of wolfs to destroy anyone who threatened the progress of the IRA.

Jane could feel her wolf emerging from the shadows, eagerly waiting for the night. Jane was afraid about transforming alone, she'd always have Nora and Sam to be there for her. She had gotten used to their monthly routine. Walking around with a piece of meat in the woods, and finally hanging it on a tree. Kept the wolf busy almost all night, and most importantly kept them away from humans. Knowing that she would be nowhere near human, turning in the vessel wouldn't be so bad. Moments later, one of James's guards came in with a raw steak. Jane quickly had her eyes on the delicious steak, her mouth watering at the piece of meat.

The guard threw it at her; Jane dashed for it and swallowed it whole.

"

Jane shrieked as her bones began to expand. James winced as he saw her transform. Jane continued to scream in pain, but slowly, they transformed into deep groans. Jane's wolf let out a loud roar and darted for James.

* * *

It was sunrise when Chibs finally arrived home. "Jane?" He called out. No answer. He went to the bedroom, nothing. He called out for her again. Chibs dialed her cell phone, but it was shut off. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and leaned against the kitchen counter. As he looked down he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he read the note.

"Went to look for James at the docks. If I'm not back by sunrise.. Yours truly, Jane"

The bottle he held in his hand fell to the floor, crushing it into little pieces. he quickly got on his bike and rode to the docks. Once he arrived, he looked for James's boat, and realized that it was long gone.

"I'm so sorry Jane..." He wiped the tear from his scarred cheek and slowly walked back to his bike.

* * *

It was a a gloomy day in Belfast, it hadn't stop raining in days. Jane wasn't allowed to leave the three story house. James was protective of "his beloved". She had begged to let her out at least for some groceries, but he always declined her requests.

It had been weeks since Jane was kidnapped. She missed all her friends, Nora, Sam, even Aidan. The one person that absolutely made her lose it was Chibs. She missed him most of all. Jane had figured that Chibs knew what happened to her, and knew it was a big risk to come and rescue her. Living with James wasn't entirely bad, she could have anything she wanted. He never treated her like shit or even laid hand on her.

Jane sat in front of her dresser, brushing her long, dark hair. She needed a haircut, and decided it would be best just to do it herself. Going to the kitchen, she grabbed some scissors and went back up to her room. She ran her hair under the faucet getting it a little damp,made sure her hair was straight as it could be and finally cut her hair parallel to her chin line.

Watching her hair fall to the floor felt freeing. James would be upset with her, but she didn't care. She wasn't in love with him, and would never be. Jane looked in the mirror and liked the look of her new hair cut.

Jane was living like a caged up dog. Although she didn't want to admit it, it was getting difficult to pretend that it wasn't the case. She had no access to a phone or the Internet. It came to a surprise that no one went looking for her. No one had tried to save her, not even Chibs. Jane came to the conclusion that he truly didn't love her.

"James is looking for you downstairs." The deep voice said behind her. "Coming!" Jane said, putting on some cargo pants, and a plain black sweat shirt.

Jane rushed down the stairs, and walked into the room where James was. The moment he looked at her, his lips turned into a frown.

"I see that you have changed your hair.."

"Yes, I was growing tired of the length, such a hassle to maintain with no access to a beauty salon."

The room was silent for a moment. James and Jane stated at each other, not breaking eye contact.

"Well, I love it!" Jane was expecting a different reaction, but luckily nothing happened.

"Now that we have seen your new haircut, lets get down to business." He motioned for Jane to take a seat at the dining table.

"I need you to lure young, strong men and kidnap them. Once they have been captured, we will turn them into wolfs, by blood transfusion."

Jane's face was expressionless. _"Did he just order me to change people into werewolf's?"_ Not wanting to anger him, she simply nodded her head.

James cleared his throat and continued "I am going back to California for business. In the meantime I will be handing over my best guard to accompany and make sure you do what I've asked. Do you understand?"

Jane swallowed "Yes." James was going back to California, it took all her strength to keep her eyes from producing tears.

"Go back to you room now." As Jane stood up, he went over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Jane smiled weakly and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
